


Estimated Time of Departure [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scenes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Yahtzee. How Han Solo decided to hang around the Rebel Alliance, just for a while.





	Estimated Time of Departure [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Estimated Time of Departure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32745) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/estimated_time_of_departure/%5bStar%20Wars%5d%20Estimated%20Time%20of%20Departure.mp3) (39.2 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/estimated_time_of_departure/%5bStar%20Wars%5d%20Estimated%20Time%20of%20Departure.m4b) (32.7 MB).

Length: 40:50  



End file.
